I love you
by Kags21
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are married and in love. Oneshot


This is a One-Shot, I was asked to do a story where Sesshoumaru is nice to every one, please don't ask me to do more like this, because my answer will be No.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been married for a year, he's a Surgeon, while Kagome is a lawyer.

"Honey what time do you get off your shift?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the morning paper. "I should be off at least by nine tonight, why was there anywhere you wanted to do?"

"Just dinner and a movie." She told him.

"I think. I can handle that." He said as he folded up the paper, and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into Mercy Hospital. "Good Morning Dr. Tashio." The young nurse greeted him.

"Morning Rin, how are you and the baby?" he asked.

Rin was five months pregnant with her first child. "We're doing fine." She said.

"Good, I'll be in the locker room changing if anyone needs me." He told her and left.

He went in the back where other doctors and interns were getting ready as well.

Sesshoumaru put on his blue scrubs, he was scheduled for, six surgeries, and he had to attend a meeting.

"Good morning Sess." Said a young man.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said to his younger brother.

Inuyasha was an intern, so his hours were crazy, so whenever he needed a good home cooked meal, he would go over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's home.

"I'll see you at lunch." Sesshoumaru told him and left to start the day.

* * *

Kagome worked at Tama firm, with her older sister Midoriko.

"Hey Kagome, how's married life. To that handsome husband of yours?" Midoriko asked her.

"Wonderful, I just hope we can keep our date for the night." Kagome said to her.

"Why wouldn't you be able too?"she asked Kagome.

"Well his hours, are crazy, but hopefully tonight he'll be home on time. So my dear sister what's on the docket today?" Kagome asked her.

"Actually nothing really, just a meeting and some forms we have to sign." Midoriko told her.

Kagome smiled, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

After Sesshoumaru's fourth surgery, he took a break and went down to the cafeteria, where he saw Inuyasha sitting by himself. Sesshoumaru bought a cup of coffee, and walked over and took a seat next to him.

"So how's everything?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"It's good. I get to scrub in on the next surgery." Inuyasha told him with excitement.

"That's good, do you know with whom yet?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, what if it's you." Inuyasha said.

"If it is just do what I tell you and try to remain calm." Sesshoumaru assured him.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

* * *

Kagome finished with the last the forms, her hand was hurting by time she got done. She placed the pen down on the desk and stood up, I'm so glad I'm done, I'm going home and take a shower." She told her sister.

"Okay, have a good time tonight. Midoriko told her and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome went down to the parking lot got in her car and drove home, she walked in the house, putting her briefcase on the coffee table, she kicked her shoes off and went up the stairs to take a shower. In the background she had jazz music playing on the radio.

Kagome washed her hair, as she thought of where she wanted to go and eat at.

Sesshoumaru came home half an hour later, his last surgery was a car accident, he was glad that he was able to save the driver as well as the passenger.

He saw Kagome's briefcase on the table, he walked up the stairs he heard the music and the shower running. He walked into the bedroom and took his clothes off, and then proceeded to the bathroom, he slid the shower door back and stepped in side.

"I'm home." He said and kissed her on her shoulder.

"I missed you." She said as she turned around and kissed him on his lips.

"I missed you too." He said

"How was your day?" she asked him as he washed her back for her.

" It turned out to be good. Inuyasha did good as well." He told her.

"That's good. I'm proud of both of you." She said

"And how was yours?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"It was good all I had to do was attend a meeting and sign some papers." She told him.

After the shower was over, Kagome and Sesshoumaru got dressed for their evening out. "Have you decided where you want to eat?" he asked as they walked to his car.

"Yes, I want to go to Fuski, after the movie" She told him as he started the car and headed toward the movie theater

Kagome picked out a romance movie, Sesshoumaru groaned but went along with it, next time he would choose the movie.

He fell asleep during the movie, Kagome noticed but didn't say anything to him about it, he had been working a lot of hours lately, she knew he was tired, she was just glad that they were able to spend some quality time together.

When the movie ended, Kagome lightly tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "Is it over?" he asked yawning.

"Mhmm." She said as she stood up. "Come on let's eat." She told him.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to Fuski, and were seated in the back at their usual table.

Kagome ordered the Albacore salad which was basically Sliced Albacore topped with onion, seaweed and cucumber with ginger soy dressing., Along with some ELL Rolls, and to drink they both ordered Red wine.

Sesshoumaru ordered the Salmon teriyaki, with steamed rice.

When the orders came back the two, ate, talking about their day and what they each had planned for the rest of the week.

"You want dessert?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"Let's spilt it." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru called the waiter over and ordered ice cream. They ordered a pound cake with strawberry ice-cream on top of it.

"That was wonderful." Kagome said as they drove home

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru once they were slaying down in the bed.

"Sesshoumaru I love you."

"I love you too." He told her and held her all night.


End file.
